You Make it Easy
by SailorPlath
Summary: Rivals spend time after school perfecting the most important of skills. It's only necessary for class presidents to understand the ins and outs of getting to know your enemy thoroughly.


The kiss is broken off with an awkward gasp for breath. Sakurako can only chew her bottom lip as a low grunt welled up in her throat. Her glare doesn't look convincing but it's certainly more intimidating than the blush coated pout Himawari was giving. The brunette adjusted the collar of her uniform uneasily, still avoiding eye contact. Playing it cool, she was good at that. She was actually good at a lot of things, but Sakurako would never waste her breath saying that.

"So, is that it?" Himawari looks displeased, still flustered, but her eyes implied a certain yearning she couldn't properly conceal.

"I guess," Sakurako replied, shrugging meagerly. "Unless…you want to do more."

Her eyes settled in on Himawari's chest, large and round ever since middle school. How she's envied that developed chest. The girl's elegant, curvy figure had been the object of her jealousy and sexual fantasies for years. But, like many things, she would never say such a thing to her face. Sakurako knew better than to invite unneeded closure between the two of them. It would be a sign of weakness and something a Student Council Vice-President certainly couldn't portray to their loyal student body. Even if they did kiss and ran hands along each other's faces and hair in an attempt of deeper intimacy, there would always be some form of wall between the two. And she liked it that way. Or, that's what she told herself to sleep better at night. Himawari folded her arms, finally making eye contact.

"I don't know. My parents and sister won't be home for some time and I guess we could always…try things."

"So, we have time?" Sakurako said, hoping to not sound too eager.

"We have time." Himawari sat on her folded legs. The noticeably lacy pair of underwear beneath her uniform was filled perfectly by her matured figure. Sakurako batted away the sweat along her brow as she reminded herself that this was her rival of the same age. Himawari was not a woman. Just a premature developer who was blessed with puberty's finest work. And Sakurako was granted permission to touch that. She planted a shaky hand along Himawari's breast and squeezed in a way girl's in hentai often fond arousing (not that she would know).

"Ow!"

"I barely even touched you!"

"Don't do it like that," Himawari grabbed Saukrako's wrist and began to pry apart her trembling fingers.

"You have to keep your fingers spread. Grab me gently and really feel my skin."

"Are you some sort of expert on this?"

"I'm better than you." She said casually. She guided Saukrako's hand onto the same breast and gently maneuvered her wrist over the warm surface.

"Just keep doing that okay. Be gentle…" Himawari released her hand and Saukrako could feel herself going into auto pilot. She wasn't quite sure how arousing it was for Himwari but she was reacting the way she hoped. Even breaths became shaky. Shapely thighs rubbed against each other. This was sex, right? Or at least foreplay.

Saukrako didn't hesitate to reach inside the frilly bra and grip her entire breast. Himawari gasped out of shock and sudden excitement. Or perhaps it was just shock. But when Himawari opened her eyes and trailed her head back to Saukrako's red face, her lazy smile said enough. She was pleased. Maybe even wanting to be touched that way.

"Pervert," the blonde mused, beginning to pinch at Himawari's nipple with gentle finger tips. That got Himawari especially excited. She leaned her head back, having to balance on her hands to keep her posture straight. The luscious pink of her hardening nipple felt absolutely lovely against Saukrako's fingers. She placed her other hand on the second breast and gave the same treatment.

Himawari seemed to go into a daze then, head gently waving back and forth while something soft and low like a hum played deep in her throat. An opening to a show, possibly. "Th-That's good...sweet, Saukrako..."

Himawari's hands were dwindling then, lazy but gentle as she threaded along the fabric until she was touching the bend of Saukrako's belly. Her fingers felt along her naval, dancing almost in the way they twirled around, exploring their territory before diving into the real prize bellow. Saukrako couldn't help the gasp when the fingers found their way down, tapping her softly against the very edge of pubic hair.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Himawari's smirk was all too menacing to belong to her face. "I wanted to see if you were a natural blonde."

The earlier statement could of easily been taken as a challenge. A flirty challenge that soon had Saukrako face deep into the large and plushy mattress of the bed, mewling as she maneuvered her hips against the small and gentle tongue eating her out. Himawari was apparently good at using her mouth at other things other than endlessly pissing Saukrako off. No, these lips were so kind and delicate. This mouth teased and sucked and kissed everywhere, but rarely ever diverted attention from Saukrako's cunt that was quickly growing wet in a matter of seconds.

But she couldn't cum yet, no, she had to win this. But, GOD, this felt so good. Himawari took her sweet time running her index and middle finger in and out, up and down, in and out until Saukrako was biting into the pillow. Until her pussy had gone entirely moist and was practically dripping. No, that didn't really happen to girls, not in the-"Ah!"

"Did I strike a nerve there?" Himawari's voice was still calm, collected as though she hadn't been doing such a heinous act. Saukrako could feel the brunette leer in, pressing herself into the smaller girl's back while she grinned into her ear. Those-damn, gorgeous-legs were around Saukrako's waist, anchoring Himawari in a firm position while she did small, gentle strokes with her hips. The friction so good and perfect against Saukako's ass. She was whimpering again, biting harder, could feel the dripping and wetness soaking onto Himawari's talented fingers. Oh shit...Oh fuck-!

"Ahh!"

"Mmm..." Himawari licked along Saukrako's thigh, wiping away any remaining fluid from her sensitive, trembling pussy. "You came so hard. Now you have to do the same for me."

That damn tongue was running along her skin again and Saukrako couldn't do anything but hum in response. She wasn't nearly as good with her mouth, but her hands were just delicate enough to have the girl beneath her practically squirming. "Saukrako..." She sighed, not in disappointment but genuine affection. As though simply saying the name wasn't enough to express her gratitude. When Saukrako's fingers did just the right motion, Himawari was panting and eventually biting her lip through an orgasm. She came and her voice gave out a faint, sweet whine that made her cheeks redden the most lovely color.

When her delicate hands released the bedsheets she made a slow but graceful motion in the air, calling Saukrako over to her side. She complied and was quickly pulled into an embrace by Himawari. The taller girl was so soft and sweet smelling even beyond the sweat clinging to her skin. Saukrao felt a kiss along her forehead and she smiled into the nape of her lover's neck as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
